MIRADAS
by bbellatrix
Summary: - Potter, el día que yo quiera tener un hijo contigo, el mismísimo Godric Gryffindor saldrá de su sepulcro a detener la boda. - ¿Quién habló de bodas, Evans? ¿Acaso estabas imaginándote la nuestra? – sonrió.


¿Qué creen? Tuve un momento de lucidez y decidí crear una historia llamada Harry Potter… Mentira. Potter y todos los personajes que reconozcan pertenecen a la genio de JK :).

* * *

**MIRADAS.**

James Potter no era un chico común. Cada chica que lo veía, se quedaba atontada con su mirada. Era el chico más deseado de todo Hogwarts y no era fácil conseguir una cita con él.

James era tan amable… siempre que podía ayudar a alguien lo hacía. Y si ese alguien era una mujer, ella quedaba totalmente encantada con la bondad (y por qué no con la belleza) de sus actos. Cuando James pasaba caminando por los largos pasillos de la escuela y saludaba a alguna muchacha, ésta se volvía torpe y tropezaba o chocaba contra algo. Siempre era igual. Ocurría todos los días, a toda hora, a TODAS las chicas. A todas excepto a una. Lily Evans odiaba a James. _"¡Estúpido Potter! Cree que porque es popular puede hacer lo que quiera";_ _"Maldito Potter, ¡siempre se sale con la suya!"; "¡¡Lárgate de aquí, Potter!!"_. Una y otra y otra y otra vez. Lily estaba cansada de rechazarlo, insultarlo, agredirlo, maltratarlo.

Lo curioso de todo aquello era que, teniendo a toda la población femenina rendida a sus pies, a James Potter le interesaba la única chica que no se fijaba en él. Parecía no darse cuenta de las miradas románticas, incluso pervertidas, que las mujeres le lanzaban. Siempre iba metido en su mundo, pensando en Lily.

- Ríndete, Cornamenta. A la pelirroja no le interesas. – le dijo su mejor amigo, Sirius Black, en la biblioteca.

- Sí, deberías dejar de molestar a Lily. Ella parece considerarte un gran estorbo en su camino. – siguió Remus, hablando en voz baja para no ser echado por Madame Pince.

- ¿Qué hay de la rubia de cuarto año de Revenclaw? Tiene bonitos ojos, deberías considerar su oferta de salir. – opinó Peter.

- ¿Qué? No hay ojos como los de Lily. Cuando tengamos un hijo, tendrá esos ojos verdes, lo sé. – dijo James con tono soñador.

Lily y sus amigos Alice y Frank, estaban buscando unos libros a cierta distancia de los Merodeadores.

- Oye, Lily. – dijo Alice. – Potter no te quita los ojos de encima.

- Ya basta, Alice. No me interesan Potter y sus miraditas.

- Pues díselo a él, porque ahí viene. – dijo Frank. Luego, tomó de la mano a su novia y dijo: - Ya nos vamos. Alice y yo tenemos cosas que hacer. Te vemos luego, Lily.

Y se fueron. Lily ni los miró. Le encantaba que Alice saliera con Frank, pero los maldijo por dejarla sola con Potter.

- Hola, Evans.

Allí iba otra vez. Arrogante como siempre, revolviendo su cabello como si a alguien le importara su estúpida presencia. Se sentó sobre una mesa que había ahí y a Lily le pareció que sacaba algo de su mochila y lo apoyaba, pero como no le prestaba atención, no miró ni de reojo.

- Esfúmate, Potter.

- Tus palabras me atraviesan el corazón como lanzas, ¿sabes?

- ¡Já! ¿Ahora eres poeta?

- Si eso quieres, eso soy. – respondió James con descaro y sin nada de vergüenza.

- Escucha, Potter: déjame en paz. No me hagas repetírtelo y no me hagas sacar la varita. – le espetó Lily.

James la miró directo a los ojos. ¡Cómo odiaba que hiciera eso! La hacía sentirse una idiota.

- ¡Deja de mirarme así, Potter!

- ¿Sabes que les dije a los muchachos recién, Evans? – saltó James, ignorando lo que Lily acababa de decirle.

Ella no respondió. Simplemente le dio la espalda y continuó con la búsqueda de su libro en un estante cercano.

- Les dije que cuando tuviéramos un hijo, tendría tus ojos… y tu mirada.

Lily se quedó helada. Odiaba cuando le salía con cosas como aquellas. La ponía nerviosa e incómoda.

- Potter, el día que yo quiera tener un hijo contigo, el mismísimo Godric Gryffindor saldrá de su sepulcro a detener la boda.

- ¿Quién habló de bodas, Evans? ¿Acaso estabas imaginándote la nuestra? – sonrió. Era una batalla ganada, al menos por hoy.

- ¡Lárgate! – gritó enojada.

- ¡Señores! – Madame Pince caminaba hacia ellos echa una furia. - ¡Esta es una biblioteca, no un campo de Quiddittch! Hagan silencio o váyanse.

Lily se puso pálida. En 5 años de educación mágica, jamás la habían echado de la biblioteca.

- Descuide, señora. – habló James. – Fue mi culpa, ya me voy. Te veo en Pociones, Evans.

Madame Pince marchó detrás de James, dejando sola a Lily.

_"Tonto Potter"_, pensó. _"Siempre haciéndose el listo. ¿Quién se cree? ¡Já! Boda, hijos… sí, claro, y luego Malfoy querrá ser mi amigo."_

Siguió buscando el libro. Casi por inercia, se dio vuelta cuando escuchó unas risas. James salía de la biblioteca acompañado por Sirius, ya que sus otros dos amigos se habían quedado. Antes de desaparecer de la vista de Lily, James la miró y con los ojos le señaló la mesa. Le hizo un guiño y siguió su camino.

Bajó la vista pasados unos segundos. Se quedó atónita al ver lo que James había sacado de su mochila antes. ¿Cómo diablos sabía él lo que ella buscaba?

Bueno, debía admitir que las miradas de Potter le transmitían algo, aunque todavía no se diera cuenta de qué era eso exactamente.

Y en ese momento, cuando tomó entre sus manos el libro que estaba buscando, sonrió muy a su pesar. No, definitivamente Potter no era un chico común.


End file.
